Every Time I Look At You
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Nunca foi necessário dizer em voz alta como um se sentia em relação ao outro. - Shunsui & Lisa - Oneshot


**N/A:** Bleach não me pertence, e sim ao Tite Kubo.

A idéia inicial era de uma drabble, mas quando eu vi a historia fluiu na minha cabeça e foi difícil de me segurar. E foi difícil também não colocar um pouco de Nanao x Shunsui, apesar da fic ser de Lisa x Shunsui. É tão difícil escolher entre os dois shipper's... Pode parecer song, mas eu só usei a música aqui no começo. _Kiss_ me inspira ! –q **Rating T** porque eu acho que ela não está tãao tãaaao... _(Se é que vocês me entendem)_ Tem spoiler, muito spoiler. Até do ultimo capítulo do mangá –o dessa semana- que se eu não me engano é o numero 368. ( _Go Lisa-chan, go! /o/_)

Fic dedicada a** Shinoda-q **e** Kuchiki Rukia.13**

* * *

_**There's a lot I want to tell you**__ / Existem muitas coisas que quero te dizer  
__**But I don't know where to start**__ / Mas eu não sei por onde começar  
__**And I don't know what I'd do if you walked away**__ / E eu não sei o que vou fazer se você se for._

* * *

**Every Time I Look At You,**

Kyouraku Shunsui & Yadomaru Lisa.

* * *

Caminhou na direção dele já sabendo que seus passos silenciosos de nada adiantariam. Ele podia senti-la a qualquer momento, bastava concentrar-se bem. Sentou ao seu lado, no telhado de uma casa qualquer da Seireitei, e não fez mais nada a não ser olhar para o céu escuro.

_- Você precisa ir dormir._ – Sorriu pra ela e tentou pegar sua mão, que foi rapidamente tirada de seu alcance. _– Mas que cruel Lisa-chan..._

_- Vá você_ - Ela o olhou nervosa por trás do óculos, ignorando seu comentário _– Não sou eu quem precisa ir a uma reunião logo cedo, imbecil._ – Lhe deu um leve empurrão, seguido por um soco _– Vamos, você precisa descansar. _

Ele suspirou pesadamente, e levantou. Aquela mulher tinha um poder estranho sobre ele, que o fazia obedecer a ela sem questionar. Estendeu a mão, oferecendo ajuda para ela se erguer, que foi recebida com um sorriso. Assim que ela levantou, aproveitou que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas e a trouxe para perto. Viu os olhos dela brilharem e deixou soltar um fraco sorriso enquanto se aproximava perigosamente.

_- Você dorme comigo esta noite? _

_- E todas as que você quiser, Kyouraku-taichou. _

**x-x-x**

Virou o corpo, mantendo-se em cima dele e aumentando a velocidade. Sentiu a mão dele lhe puxando pelo cabelo, já solto, e desceu um pouco a cabeça para lhe beijar. Espalmou as mãos no seu peito forte, separando as bocas para poder respirar. Sorriu satisfeita ao ouvir um gemido rouco da sua parte e sem poder segurar, sentiu o corpo tremer, aproveitando para desabar exausta em cima do corpo dele. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e afundou o rosto ali mesmo para se entregar ao cansaço.

_- Pensei que eu precisava descansar._ – Disse num fôlego só, enquanto acariciava suas costas _– Oe... Lisa-chan?_

Sorriu ao ver que a tenente já não iria lhe responder por estar dormindo. Girou o corpo, a mantendo ainda em seus braços, e deixou-a deitada do seu lado da cama. Tirou algumas mechas de cabelo do seu rosto suado, e lhe beijou os lábios com delicadeza antes de abraçar sua cintura e fechar os olhos.

**x-x-x**

Abriu os olhos devagar para se acostumar com a claridade do quarto. As paredes claras se coloriam com o amarelado do sol que entrava pela janela recém aberta. Tentou se levantar sem fazer muito barulho mas o máximo que conseguiu foi esticar o braço para pegar o óculos. Acariciou o rosto do homem que estava deitado sobre ela e sorriu ao vê-lo lhe abraçar com mais força, como se ela fosse um travesseiro.

Ficou ali incontáveis minutos, rindo internamente ao vê-lo murmurar coisas estranhas enquanto se afundava mais no seu corpo –como se fosse possível-. Olhou para o céu, que aparecia através da cortina semi-aberta e lembrou-se que eles tinham de comparecer a reunião, que era mais uma celebração por causa do novo Capitão da Gotei 13. Suspirou pesadamente e em seguida, desceu as mãos que estavam atrás da sua cabeça para o corpo dele.

_- Shunsui? _

Ele apenas se mexeu, e ela suspirou pesadamente. Era realmente ótimo dormir com ele, mas ter de acordá-lo no outro dia em compensação... Acariciou as costas nuas dele por debaixo do lençol e o ouviu reagindo aos seus carinhos.

_- Kyouraku-taichou? _

Chamou dessa vez com sua melhor voz, segurando o riso quando ele começou a gemer baixinho. Desceu as mãos e lhe apertou os quadris com vontade, vendo ele se erguer rapidamente. Agora ela já ria abertamente, vendo que havia conseguido o acordar com perfeição.

Diante do susto inicial, pensou que nada mais o surpreenderia; errado. Jamais pensou que ela conseguiria rir daquele jeito, de modo tão despreocupado e comum. Ela não era uma garota comum e talvez por isso sentiu como se voltasse a adolescência, desarmado por um simples sorriso. Sentiu um calor, que não tinha nada relacionado à alta temperatura do dia que havia começado.

_- Lisa-chan..._ – Murmurou baixinho, tentando sobrepor sua voz ao som da risada dela.

Quando ela finalmente parou de rir passou a encará-lo, viu que por trás da barba mal feita e do semblante assustado ele estava corado. Levantou o lençol, não antes de lançar um olhar mal intencionado para ele e voltou à postura séria.

_- Vamos..._ – Disse recuperando o fôlego, lançando as pernas para fora da cama _– Por mais inútil que pareça, precisamos ir para o 1° esquadrão. _

_- Ainda está cedo_ – Já desperto, ele se jogou na cama e com o braço rodeou sua cintura _– Volte pra cama mulher. _

**x-x-x**

_- Urahara Kisuke... O que você acha? _

_- Que ele será um bom capitão. _

_- Mas não será bom o suficiente para Hiyori. A cara dela não era das melhores na reunião... Coitado. _

_- Ela se acostumará com o tempo. _

_- Não, não irá. _

_- Lisa-chan, foi só uma troca de capitães. Não é o fim do mundo. _

_- Para Hiyori, que tinha um carinho muito grande pela sua capitã, com certeza é o fim do mundo. _

_- ..._

_- O que foi? _

_- Se eu sumisse, seria o fim do mundo para você? _

_- Não. Se __eu __sumisse, seria pior para você. _

_- É... Você está certa..._

**x-x-x**

Puxou a porta para o lado, a abrindo rapidamente. Avistou a mulher que procurava sentada em baixo de uma árvore nos jardins ao fundo do seu esquadrão, e não deixou de se sentir aliviado que ela já havia voltado da missão a qual ele lhe mandou havia uma semana.

_- Demorou dessa vez, Lisa-chan. _

Como ela não lhe respondeu, chegou mais perto e viu que ela não estava sozinha. Uma garota, parecida com ela, estava sentada ao seu lado. A cabeça encostada em seus ombros, quase dormindo enquanto ela terminava de ler, o que parecia, ser uma história. Fez um sinal silencioso para que ela lhe procurasse depois, e entrou novamente no escritório. Não demorou para ela chegar.

_- Demorei porque tive motivos. Não fale como se fosse uma obrigação minha voltar rápida deixando a missão incompleta. _

_- Fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo..._ – Se aproximou, e sem tocá-la, estendeu o braço para a mesa que havia atrás dela _– Sakê?_

_- Você devia ao menos confiar na minha força, idiota._ – Lhe estendeu o copinho enquanto ele lhe servia a bebida _– Se você confiar em mim, eu sempre voltarei._

_- Você é forte Lisa-chan..._ – Ele bebeu um pouco e depois voltou seu olhar para o jardim, aonde em baixo de uma arvore a garota de antes dormia deitada no chão _– Quem é ela?_

_- Ise Nanao-chan. _

**x-x-x**

_- Será que você não consegue ficar parada?_ – Ele lhe perguntou enquanto a via treinar aos fundos do esquadrão _– Vamos... já é tarde. Você pode parar com isso._

_- Cale a boca._ – Segurou a zanpakutou com mais força e continuou seus movimentos _– Vá dormir. Amanhã eu preciso que você assine uma papelada. _

_- Eu já assinei._

_- Já?_ – Ela parou o que fazia e o olhou assustada _– Nossa... O que aconteceu com você?_

_- Estou entediado Lisa-chan._ – Caminhou até ela, mantendo uma boa distância _– Até terminei de ler todas suas revistas. _

_- Idiota, é por isso que eu não as achei hoje..._ – Ela o olhou com os olhos quase fechados _– Mas que droga, você não precisa das minhas revistas para se distrair e sabe disso. _

Ele riu, e rapidamente se aproximou e lhe segurou a zanpakutou para não correr mais nenhum risco. Ela não se moveu e provavelmente não respirou por alguns segundos.

_- Por que você quer ficar forte? _

_- Para você me mandar em missões melhores, Taichou._ – Ela suspirou pesadamente e secou o rosto com a mão livre _– Você vive me mandando em missões simples e pega as mais legais para você, chega a ser ridículo._ – Virou o rosto e o olhou seriamente _– Do que você tem medo?_

**x-x-x**

_- Desculpe... eu te arranhei aqui... e aqui. _

_- Não se desculpe. É por causa dessa barba por fazer e desse corpo que você consegue me trazer para sua cama todos os dias. _

_- Quê? Só por causa disso? _

_- Claro que sim! Ou você achou que...?_

_- Olhe pra mim, Lisa-chan. _

_- ..._

_- Você realmente não sabe mentir... _

**x-x-x**

_- Eu não estou gostando disso._ – Ele disse para ela enquanto cruzava os braços e a via passar na sua frente _– Essa menina me rouba você por muito tempo. _

_- Nanao-chan é uma garota muito esperta._ – Olhou para trás e lhe acenou, recebendo um sorriso como resposta da pequena antes dela se virar para a saída do esquadrão _– E se você quer saber, ela vai voltar mais tarde. _

_- Você lê o que para ela?_ – Ele afastou-se da entrada do esquadrão e começou a segui-la até o escritório _– Você não lê pornografia para a garota não é? Se ela for igual a você daqui a uns anos será tão complicado... _

_- Imbecil._ – Assim que ele passou, ela fechou a porta e a selou com um kidou _– Eu gosto dela exatamente por ela ser diferente de mim. E não a culpe por me roubar de você, eu não sou sua propriedade. _

_- Ora, você é minha tenente. _– Ele disse como se fosse obvio, enquanto ia tirando a parte de cima de seu shihakushou¹ _– Isso significa que você precisa estar comigo a maior parte do tempo..._

_- Não use sua posição para dar essa desculpa ridícula._ – Desamarrou seu obi e se aproximou dele _– eu não sou sua escrava, nem nada do tipo._

Ele sorriu e avançou sobre ela segurando-lhe pelas pernas. A ergueu e a colocou sobre a mesa enquanto lhe abria com calma o shihakushou.

_- Você ficou sabendo né?_ – Ela lhe lançou os braços sobre os seus ombros enquanto ele lhe tirava o óculos _– Das mortes estranhas na Rukongai?_

_- Unohana-taichou falou sobre isso com o Ukitake, e ele me disse hoje pela manhã..._ – Beijou seu pescoço enquanto se colocava entre as pernas dela. Apertou levemente sua cintura _– Está preocupada?_

_- O que você acha? –_ Ele a olhou e sorriu enquanto lhe empurrava para trás, deitando-a na mesa.

**x-x-x**

_- Bom dia Lisa-chaaaan!_ – Sorriu a garota, enquanto se aproximava _– Você viu o Kensei?_

Ela levantou os olhos da revista que lia e a olhou interrogativa.

_- Ele não foi investigar os rumores dos desaparecimentos? Soube que ele acabou de ser resignado para essa missão, Mashiro. _

_- Aquele Kenseeeei!_ – Sentou do lado da outra, e segurou o seu braço _– Vive me deixando para trás e nem liga! Eu sou a tenente dele! Te-nen-te! Ele deveria me levar para toooodos lugares!_ – Levantou os dois braços para o alto como se pudesse, com gestos, mostrar uma grande distância _– Né, Lisa-chan? Você também não se sente mal ao ficar longe do Kyouraku-taichou?_

_- Porque você não vai?_ – A cortou rapidamente enquanto voltava à leitura, vendo que não ia lhe ser saudável compartilhar dos surtos da garota de cabelos verdes _– E se ele lhe perguntar, diga que está com ele por que é sua tenente._

_- Lisa-chan é tão inteligente!_ – Lhe deu um beijo barulhento na bochecha e saiu correndo enquanto acenava _– Até maaais! _

Escondida pela revista, ela sorriu. Adorava seu trabalho.

**x-x-x**

_- Kaien-kun! _– Saudou o capitão enquanto entrava no esquadrão alheio _– Onde está o seu capitão? _

_- Kyouraku-san!_ – Ele sorriu, enquanto colocava a mão na nuca _– Ukitake-taichou está lá dentro_ – Apontou para trás enquanto falava _– Vá lá! E aproveite para fazê-lo desistir dessa idéia de me fazer o seu tenente..._

_- Kaien-kun, creio que não poderei lhe ajudar..._ – Sorriu enquanto se despedia e entrava no escritório _– Oooe, Ukitake! Trouxe sakê!_

_- Você sabe que não deve tomar isso logo cedo né?_ – O homem de cabelos brancos sorriu incerto _– Dependendo do assunto que o trouxe aqui, quem sabe..._

_- Até um homem doente como você precisa beber para se distrair não é?_ – Deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa e se sentou em uma cadeira _– Para mandarem o 9° Esquadrão... O que você acha que está acontecendo? _

**x-x-x**

Desmanchou o cabelo dele, e passou os dedos entre eles o desembaraçando. Em seguida desceu as mãos e começou a fazer uma leve massagem nos seus ombros tensos.

_- Preocupado?_ – Desceu os lábios até a orelha e lhe mordiscou o lóbulo direito _– Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

_- Nada que possa te deixar preocupada..._ – Levantou da cadeira e a puxou para si _– Tenho alguns tokkuri saichu², você quer? _

Sem dizer nada, os dois caminharam até a cozinha. Já era tarde, e a única iluminação do local era a luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas. Ele sentou no chão, de frente para a pequena mesa, e ficou a observando colocar os pedaços numa bandeja. Ela mantinha o cenho franzido, pensativa; alguma coisa não estava saindo conforme o planejado e ele sabia, mas não queria lhe dizer. Aquilo a deixava realmente estressada...

Colocou na bandeja alguns copos com chá e começou a equilibrá-los. Ele sorriu e fez menção de levantar para ajudá-la, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer que era capaz de levar sozinha, um barulho ecoou na casa os fazendo parar por alguns segundos.

_- Reunião de emergência! Reunião de emergência! _

Eles se encararam, com os olhos arregalados.

_- Todos os capitães, reúnam-se no quartel do 1° Esquadrão! Algo aconteceu com o 9° Esquadrão!_ – Shunsui levantou-se do chão e apoiou o corpo na parede mais próxima _–Perdemos os sinais dos poderes espirituais do capitão Mugurama Kensei, do 9° Esquadrão, e da tenente Kuna Mashiro!_ – Lisa deixou a bandeja cair das suas mãos e olhou para ele assustada _– Será realizada agora uma reunião de emergência!_

_- Merda... _– Disse, enquanto o ajudava a se arrumar _– Kensei é tão forte... e a Mashiro? O que será que aconteceu? _

_- Lisa-chan, eu vou e você fica._ – Ele franziu o cenho quando viu que ela iria rebater _– Faz muito tempo que não acontece uma coisa do tipo. A última vez que um capitão sumiu faz nove anos... e mesmo assim, ela sumiu para subir de posto._ – Ela fechou a cara e em seguida virou de costas para ele _– Me espere aqui. _

_- Não._ – Ela respondeu inclinando a cabeça para trás lhe lançando um olhar frio.

_- Você é mesmo uma mulher complicada né? _– Ele sorriu e lhe acariciou a bochecha, a vendo fechar os olhos _– Posso contar com você? _

_- Idiota... É claro que...-_

Fechou os olhos ao sentir uma leve brisa, e quando os abriu, não o achou mais.

_- Maldito shunpo... _

**x-x-x**

_- Oeee, Lisa-chan! _

_- Que foi? _

_- Já disse que não deve ficar bisbilhotando a sala de comando do quartel._

_- O que posso fazer? Querer saber algo que querem esconder é um instinto de todas pessoas. _

_- Você ouviu?_

_- Ouvi. _

_- Posso contar com você? _

_- É lógico. _

_- Então, me faz esse favor. _

**x-x-x**

Correu rapidamente, indo em direção ao portal principal. Sabia que logo os outros lhe alcançariam, por isso continuou seguindo. Hiyori já estava no local... Kensei e Mashiro desaparecidos... O que diabos estava acontecendo? E porque de repente ele a indicou para a missão? Bom... Pulou para cima do telhado e continuou a correr. Provavelmente, ele tenha dado a chance que ela tanto queria. A missão dos sonhos, não é? Era a deixa que ela precisava para mostrar que era de confiança, não precisava ter medo.

Olhou para cima e suspirou pesadamente. Fazia uma noite tão bonita...

**x-x-x**

Terminou de limpar o chão da cozinha e jogar os vidros das canecas que ela havia derrubado no lixo. Estava sem sono, e sem mais nada para fazer. Pegou seu kasa³ e em seguida saiu para fora de casa, caminhando na direção do seu esquadrão. Ele poderia arrumar a papelada para ela, fazer uma surpresa para quando ela voltasse. Assim manteria a mente longe de preocupações. Havia mandado ela, afim de que ela parasse de reclamar. Lisa era forte, e ele sabia. Então porque se preocupava? _"Acreditar e esperar faz parte do trabalho de capitão"_, a frase que havia dito para Kisuke há minutos atrás, começava a se repetir na sua mente incontáveis vezes.

Olhou para o céu e sorriu. A lua parecia zombar do seu estado.

**x-x-x**

Um soco, foi o que bastou para ela ser atirada no chão novamente. Respirou fundo, e viu que não iria agüentar por muito tempo. Olhou novamente para Kensei, que agora lutava com Love. Todos estavam tendo dificuldades, que merda... O que estava acontecendo ali? Trouxe sua zanpakutou para perto, já que ela havia sido arremessada pra longe e levantou o olhar. Terminaria isso num ataque só.

**x-x-x**

Continuou conversando com a garota a sua frente, sobre coisas triviais. Não queria tocar no assunto da missão da sua Lisa, nem deixar preocupada a pequena. Sentiu uma pontada quando a viu olhar para o livro que segurava nas mãos, corada, e sabia o que viria a seguir.

_- Eu estava pensando se a tenente Yadoumaru não gostaria de ler comigo de novo... _

_- Ah, sim... Mas desculpe._ - Fechou os olhos e em seguida, os abriu olhando para o céu _- A Lisa-chan não está presente esta noite._

_- Por quê?_

Olhou para a garota, fazendo uma anotação mental sobre o tom dos olhos dela serem de um azul mais forte do que os da sua Lisa.

_- Ela está numa importante missão... _– Ia terminar aí, mas viu que assim a tinha deixado mais preocupada _– Mas não se preocupe. Ela estará de volta até o amanhecer, eu tenho certeza._

Confiar... Ela mesma tinha pedido para ele confiar nela. Acenou para a garota que se afastava sorrindo fracamente e entrou no seu esquadrão, não antes de olhar para o céu novamente.

**x-x-x**

E ela caiu, tão forte no chão que pensou que seus ossos haviam quebrado de uma só vez. Kensei vinha na sua direção, a mataria com certeza, mas ela não o culparia. Ele não estava no seu estado comum, e isso já lhe bastava. Fechou os olhos preparada, mas a dor não veio.

_- Pare..._ – Abriu os olhos por um momento e viu que Rose havia recobrado a consciência e salvado sua vida _– O Kensei não é um bruto que levanta a mão para uma mulher, não é mesmo? _

_E mesmo depois de ter mostrado quase toda a minha força, eu ainda sou tratada como fraca por ser mulher... Valeu, Rose_. Suspirou cansada e começou a levantar, a tempo de ver Hacchi lançando um bakudou fortíssimo. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e começou a respirar fundo. Olhou ao redor, e viu que todos estavam machucados. Mashiro e Kensei presos, Love e Rose levantando... Iriam voltar logo pra casa. Ela voltou o olhar pro céu e perdeu o rumo da conversa por alguns segundos. Pensava em como pedir a Shunsui uma bela massagem nas costas, depois de dar uma passadinha no quarto esquadrão.

_- Shin... ji..._ – Acordada de seus devaneios, olhou assustada para a direção dos outros e viu algo que fez seu coração parar alguns instantes _– Me... Me solta!_

Então, aconteceu. Uma mascara, uma reaitsu diferente... Hiyori, de algum modo, virou hollow assim como os outros dois.

_- HIYORI!_ - Gritou ela, antes de correr utilizando uma força que não tinha.

_- O que está acontecendo?_

Ouviu a voz de Love perguntar a ela, enquanto começava a correr em direção de Hiyori. Puxou a zanpakutou e quando estava próxima o suficiente para lhe acertar, sentiu o corpo diminuir a velocidade. Uma escuridão, totalmente anormal lhe cercou. Os gritos haviam sumido. Tentou chamar os outros, mas nem a sua própria voz ela ouvia. E então, a dor. Viu com espanto a ponta de uma zanpakutou transpassar sua barriga, e sem conseguir pensar em nada a não ser o sorriso preguiçoso do seu capitão, deixou-se cair no solo, totalmente entregue. Ela não era tão forte assim.

**x-x-x**

_- Shunsui... Você está aí? _

_- ..._

_- Vejamos... O que você acha de... _

_- Você é péssimo nisso, bonitão. _

_- Haha, sou mesmo né? _

_- ... Ukitake?_

_- Sim?_

_- Será que... a Lisa-chan realmente... ?_

_- ...Não sei meu amigo, não sei. _

**x-x-x**

_- Será que um dia iremos voltar, Lisa-chan? _

_- ..._

_- Lisa-chaaaaaaan? _

_- ..._

_- Oe, Lisa! Pelo menos responda a menina!_

_- Ah, oi... O que você perguntou, Mashiro? _

_- Não foi nada tão importante... Eu só queria saber o que você quer para jantar... _

_- Não estou com fome. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim. _

_- Mashiro! Deixe a Lisa em paz! _

_- Kensei seu chato! _

**x-x-x**

Era a primeira vez que ele voltava para casa depois do que havia acontecido.

Abriu algumas gavetas da estante onde guardava as roupas e com muita dor viu que as roupas dela ainda estavam ali. Duas camisolas, e dois shihakushou's personalizados. Em cima da cama, no lado esquerdo, seu grosso livro e a camisola que ela usaria naquela noite. A noite que ele pensou que ela voltaria. Suspirou pesadamente e sorriu fracamente. A culpa era dele por ter enviado ela. Se não pensasse em apenas agradá-la, ela estaria ali naquele momento, vestindo aquela camisola e encostada em alguns travesseiros para ler.

Ele era um péssimo capitão, péssimo amante e péssimo ser humano.

_- Não banque o forte Shunsui._ – Ukitake materializou-se na janela assustando-o _- Não foi culpa sua, foi uma fatalidade._

_- Ela me fez falta, Ukitake. _– Suspirou pesadamente e sentou na cama _– Você esteve com Yama-jii? _

_- Sim. Ele quer ajeitar os esquadrões o mais rápido possível. Alguma idéia para quem vai ser seu tenente?_

_- Apenas uma._ – Sorriu olhando para o nada, e assim se passou alguns segundos antes dele retomar a conversa, com falsa animação _– Quer sair para beber?_

Ukitake sorriu triste, e olhou para o céu pedindo a qualquer um que lhe ouvisse para trazer a mulher do amigo de volta.

**x-x-x**

_- Nem parece que já faz tanto tempo não é, Lisa? _- Abriu os braços em direção ao céu e suspirou, enquanto deixava um fraco sorriso nos lábios _– Já faz cem anos... _

_- Ah... é._ – Levantou os olhos da revista que lia e o olhou _- Você é muito apegado as datas. Eu mal me lembrava._

_- Hm... mentirosa._ – Sentou-se ao seu lado, no velho telhado _– Você se lembra sim, afinal, fazem cem anos que você está longe dele não é? Ah! O amor é realmente belo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão rude... Pensar que duas almas que nasceram para ficar juntas estão separadas por tanto tempo e..._

_- Pare o discurso, Rose._ – O olhou aborrecida _– Eu nunca amei ninguém, portanto não sei o que..._

_- Hmm mentirosa! _– Sorriu para ela e olhou novamente pro céu _– Sabe, todos nós realmente odiamos os shinigamis. Você os odeia também, Lisa?_

Ela desistindo de ler, fechou a revista e a jogou do seu lado. Olhou para o céu escuro, salpicado com poucas estrelas e em seguida suspirou soltando sua resposta.

_- Mas é claro._ – O olhou com indiferença, se segurando para não bater nele ao ver o sorrisinho que ele exibia.

_- Você sabe que terão muitos deles no dia da batalha contra Aizen, não sabe?_

_- Sei._

_- Ah! Será lindo ver a cara de bobo de Kyouraku-san ao te ver novamente. De acordo com Urahara-san, todos eles pensam que estamos mortos... Pensam que não conseguimos conter nossos Hollow's... Tsc, são tão bobos... tão bobos._ – Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos loiros balançarem com a leve brisa que passava por eles _– Iremos lutar ao lado do nosso companheiro mal-educado, e ele luta ao lado dos Shinigamis, do Gotei 13..._

_- Rose, diga logo o que você quer me dizer. _– Ouviu o suspiro cansado dele _– O que foi?_

_- Kyouraku-taichou era um bom homem, e você o amava. Não me olhe assim, querida, você realmente o amava!_

_- Se amava ou não, isso não importa!_ – Levantou nervosa e o olhou com raiva _– Já passou! Passou! Eu não sinto nada mais por ele, a não ser ódio! _

_- Lisa, eu ainda não acabei. Sente-se, por favor... _

Ela cruzou o telhado e em seguida começou a correr para longe. Rose suspirou, fazendo o cabelo balançar graciosamente com o movimento. _"Se ela soubesse que o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor..."_

**x-x-x**

_- Kyouraku-Taichou?_ – Ela entrou no jardim, e quando viu uma mão lhe acenando se aproximou _– O que você precisa?_

_- Nada muito importante, só quero que você saiba de uma coisa_. – Ele tirou o kasa da frente dos olhos e levantou o corpo do banco, sentando-se e a encarando com um meio sorriso _– Uau... Você está tão linda hoje Nanao-chan._

_- Era só isso?_ – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e escondeu o rubor das bochechas, simulando raiva _– Eu saio do escritório, da onde eu estava fazendo o trabalho que você deixou de fazer... E é isso que você tem para me falar de tão sério? _

_- Não, isso era uma das coisas_ – Ele abriu um sorriso preguiçoso e a olhou, fechando um dos olhos por conta do sol que lhe batia no rosto _– Urahara-san terminou todos os preparativos. Daqui doze minutos, eu estou saindo._

_- S-Sim._ – Segurou o livro com mais força em direção ao corpo _– Eu só preciso ajeitar algumas coisas e..._

_- Não, Nanao-chan. _– Ela o olhou confusa e ele prosseguiu _– Dessa vez eu vou sozinho. _

_- M-Mas..._

Ele levantou rapidamente e tocou os lábios dela com o seu num beijo suave. Enquanto ela fechava os olhos, ele sorriu e deu um passo para trás, a impedindo de aprofundar qualquer coisa.

_- Até mais, Nanao-chan. _

**x-x-x**

Olhou para baixo mais uma vez, e sentiu a reaitsu tão familiar lhe cercar. Ele não tirava os olhos dela, um só segundo e isso a incomodou no primeiro momento. Sorria, um sorriso de puro alivio que lhe fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Idiota, mil vezes idiota! Não só ele, como ela também. Como pode tentar se enganar? Era mais do que óbvio, mesmo depois de cem anos, que ela continuava amando e desejando aquele homem. Era isso que Rose havia tentado fazer, abrir seus olhos? _"Que seja"_, pensou ela enquanto puxava sua mascara para baixo. Só precisava que ele a olhasse. Isso já seria o suficiente para aquietar seu coração que desde a hora que o viu nos escombros se fingindo de morto, não parava de bater acelerado.

**x-x-x**

Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, aliviado. Ela não havia sido morta, tratada como um hollow qualquer. Ela não havia o abandonado completamente, afinal, ela estava ali. Ela poderia tê-lo ignorado, mas ela preferiu descer e lhe chutar. Passou a mão no queixo e semicerrou os olhos. Desde quando sua Lisa-chan estava tão forte? Desde quando ela tinha auto-confiança para atacar sem pensar uma oponente fortíssima, que nem mesmo Hitsugaya havia conseguido vencer com sua bankai? Suspirou pesadamente, já sabendo a resposta. Desde sempre. Ela sempre foi forte e auto-confiante. _"Ou uma exibida",_ pensou enquanto a via atacar sozinha a Terceira Espada.

**x-x-x**

Diante do alto ataque que foi lançado contra Aizen, a única coisa que ela pode fazer foi empurrar Hiyori para o lado e jogar os braços na frente do rosto, enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo arremessado para trás. Bateu as costas na parede de um edifício, e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. A zanpakutou caiu de sua mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo que o corpo também caia.

_- Você não pode morrer, não agora, Lisa-chan. _

Olhou nos olhos dele, enquanto sentia o corpo sendo pego ainda no ar. Com um esforço enorme, subiu as duas mãos para os seus ombros e ao ouvir a voz dele lhe dizendo que sentiu sua falta, sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Olhou nos olhos dele e tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. A dor lhe tomava cada pedacinho do seu corpo, e ele percebendo, colocou um dos dedos nos seus lábios a calando.

_- Está tudo bem._ – Saltou de uma só vez, subindo no alto de um prédio e a colocando no chão com delicadeza. _– A equipe médica já está a caminho._

Ela pensou que jamais voltaria a sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções que somente a presença dele trazia. Pensou que jamais conseguiria perdoá-lo um dia por nunca a ter procurado. Pensou muitas coisas que foram lhe parecendo inúteis na medida em que o sentia mais próximo. Ele acariciou-lhe a bochecha, limpando o pouco de sangue que ali havia e desceu o rosto para o dela.

_- Me desculpe..._ – Sussurrou enquanto lhe fazia um leve carinho no pescoço _– Agora eu estou aqui._

_- Idiota... Eu..._ – Ofegou descontrolada quando ele se aproximou mais _– Eu não preciso mais de...! _

Encostou os lábios levemente nos dela a vendo calar na mesma hora. O que quer que ela fosse dizer para lhe acusar pelo tempo que passou poderia ser falado mais tarde. Sabia que eles não estavam mais do mesmo lado e que isso não iria mudar, e que muito provavelmente os companheiros dela a buscariam assim que recobrassem a consciência e estiverem recuperados para irem embora.

Foram as mãos dela, fracas, que o empurraram quando o beijo começou a aprofundar. Se passasse daquilo, nem os ferimentos a impediriam de ter aquele homem novamente e Shunsui pareceu perceber isso já que para não cair em tentação novamente, sentou no chão e a puxou para o seu colo.

_- Estou te machucando?_ – Perguntou baixinho, enquanto lhe soltava os cabelos aproveitando para lhe fazer um carinho.

Ela sorriu, enquanto fechava os olhos.

_- Não mais, Taichou. _

* * *

**N/A:** -Pra quem esperava o clichê 'eu te amo' no final, me desculpe! :x

_**shihakushou¹-**_ A roupa dos Shinigamis 8D Shi- morte; Haku- dominar; Shou- vestimenta.

_**tokkuri saichu²-**_ É a comida preferida do Shunsui. Ele come quando a Nanao não deixa ele beber, tadinho.

_**kasa³**_**-** É o chapéu do Shunsui.

Essa fic ficou muito grande, mas é porque eu não consegui me segurar! Eu não quis colocar a parte que eles conversam, porque eu dei uma pesquisada pelas fic's e descobri que já tem uma fic que retrata esse momento. -Muito boa por sinal- O final dessa aqui é o que eu gostaria que acontecesse. Não sei se vai acontecer assim, sério mesmo, mas eu espero que eles se falem de novo. Eu não resisto a LisaxShunsui! Desde os capítulos/episódios do Turn Back The Pendulum, tava na cara que eles tinha muita química assim como ele tem com a Nanao-chan. Eu ainda não consegui me decidir em qual shipper é mais perfeito. x) Só acho que o Shunsui é um homem que não consegue ficar longe de mulher, por isso ele só teve tenentes desse sexo! Viva o homem mais tudo do anime! –q Coloquei na fic também alguns personagens que eu amo, tipo o Kaien, o Ukitake, o Rose, a Mashiro... Eu não resisti. x)

**Se você chegou aqui, não custa nada me deixar um review. Não vai tomar nem 3 minutos do seu precioso tempo. ^^**

;*


End file.
